To be accepted
by Lexion
Summary: Mei wants to have a female assistant so she sends a request to the Hokage for one but not just anyone though. Who will the Hokage send? Hope you enjoy the story. HinataxMei


In the land of water the fifth Mizukage was in her office. She was doing paperwork but she also had something on her mind. Since she had become the Mizukage she only had men to see but not a single female and that has been itching her badly. She was wondering if she could maybe find a girl to be her personal assistant she began to think of who but then she realized that she would want a certain person to be her personal assistant so she got a piece of paper and a pen then began to write a letter to the Hokage of the Leaf village in the land of fire.

When she was done she heard her door being knocked on.

"Come in."

It was a jonin named, Axle.

"Lady Mizukage, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, take this to the Hokage."

She handed him the note then he left.

Axle was wondering what the note was but he was sure that he'll find out soon. When he got there to the Leaf village he went to the Hokage mansion. When he got inside he looked at the Hokage, Tsunade. She looked at him.

"What did the Mizukage requests?"

Axle handed the note to her and she looked at it.

_Lady Hokage,_

_I am requesting that you will allow me to have one of your young female ninja. I need an assistant right now._

_Lady Mizukage._

_P. S. if you send someone who has issues I can guarantee you won't see them again or find their body to bury them._

Tsunade just frowned to this note then she sighed.

"Well this is just nice."

'Who the hell would I send?'

Her assistant, Shizune saw the note and was a little nervous then they both looked at Axle.

"Does she want an assistant by tonight?"

Axle was kind of scared.

"Lady Mizukage wants someone by morning."

"Okay so right now the only people who I can think of are Sakura, Ino, and Hinata."

Shizune looked at her boss.

"That won't be a good idea; Sakura and Ino always would fight and destroy everything."

Tsunade frowned.

"But if I were to send Hinata, it's like sending a lamb to a lion."

The room was quiet then Axle got nervous.

"Lady Hokage not trying to rush you but I think Hinata would be the best choice because if Lady Mizukage comes here herself she'll ask to meet them and there's no telling how that will go."

Shizune nodded then Tsunade looked at Shizune.

"Bring Hinata to me so we can tell her about this."

"Yes ma'am."

She left to the village where the Hyuga clan was. When she got there she was happy to see that Hinata was already the first person she saw.

"Hinata, Lady Tsunade wants to see you right away."

They both left to the Kage mansion. When they got there Hinata had her kind smile on her face.

"Yes Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade was kind of nervous but she looked at Hinata firmly.

"Hinata, I have a few questions to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Do you any anger issues?"

"No ma'am."

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Um, yes."

Tsunade looked down at the note.

"You don't get scared easily, do you?"

"I'll get nervous but not too badly."

"Alright, I was asking you because I have a mission for you. I don't know how long this one will be but you're going to be a personal assistant to the Mizukage of the Mist village."

Hinata froze in her spot. Then she saw Axle standing next to her.

"Don't worry, Lady Mizukage is a gentle person. We'll go ahead and head out so that she won't have to come all the way here."

Hinata nodded then they both left to the main gate. As they were walking Hinata thought that she should ask.

"What is Lady Mizukage like?"

Axle looked at her.

"She can be nice but every time someone says something wrong she could be pretty scary."

"Like what for example?"

He looked at her.

"I know that she uses lava and won't hesitate to melt off a man's little 'friend' but I don't know what she'll do to women."

Hinata froze in her spot. At this rate she was ready to go back home but she didn't want the Mizukage to come to the Leaf village and hunt her down.

They kept on going then they arrived to the Mist village. Hinata and Axle arrived to the Mizukage Tower and went to the office. When they got to the office Axle looked at Hinata.

"Whatever you do, don't make her mad."

"No problem."

He knocked on the door and they both heard Mei call out to them.

"Come in."

They both went inside the office and Mei looked up and saw Hinata.

"Lady Hokage sent you?"

Hinata respectfully said.

"Yes Lady Mizukage."

Mei looked at Axle.

"Thank you Axle, you may go."

"Yes ma'am."

He left the office. Mei stood up from her chair and went to Hinata.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Hinata."

"Well Hinata, I don't have any work for you tonight so come with me and I'll take you to where you'll be staying."

They left the office to another hall. As they were walking Hinata was thinking to herself.

'She's so nice, I don't see why other would find her scary. Not to mention how beautiful she is.'

Hinata saw that Mei stopped in front of a door then opened it. They went inside and Mei turned the light on. It was like a presidential suite with blue walls. Mei looked at Hinata.

"This will be where you'll live while you're here, Hinata. If you need anything there are some ninja around that can assists you."

Hinata smiled but blushed looking away.

"Thank you, Lady Mizukage."

Mei smiled at her then left.

"You're welcome, good night."

Mei left closing the door behind her and went back to her office. When she got there she went back to doing paperwork.

"Hinata is so polite and shy. She is so cute."

Mei began her paperwork. With Hinata she was wondering what to do for Lady Mizukage.

"Maybe I should make her breakfast but I don't know what she likes to eat."

Hinata went out of her room and saw another ninja walking by.

"Excuse me?"

He looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Does anyone know what Lady Mizukage loves to eat?"

"I'm sorry, no one knows but good luck."

Hinata went back into her room then started to think of what she could do for Mei for her kindness.

The next day Mei was on her way to the kitchen. She wasn't sure what to have for breakfast but she was happy to have the day off. When she got to the kitchen she was surprised to see Hinata in there. Hinata had an apron on and her hair was put back. Mei thought that Hinata looked cute then Hinata turned around to see her.

"Good morning Lady Mizukage."

"Good morning Hinata."

Mei saw something being made and looked at Hinata.

"What are you making?"

Hinata smiled.

"I was just making breakfast since I wasn't sure what you like to eat so I made one of my favorite meals for breakfast."

"Which would be?"

"Pancakes."

Mei blinked then Hinata went back to making pancakes. Mei just went to sit at the table and watched as Hinata was making breakfast. After Hinata was done she went to Mei with the plate of pancakes.

"Well I hope you like them, Lady Mizukage."

Mei smiled and had a couple on her plate and started to eat them. As she was eating Hinata was cleaning the mess that was made. Mei loved how the pancakes tasted. They had a warm cinnamon melt filling to them. Mei looked up at Hinata who was washing her hands.

"That was fast, aren't you going to eat some?"

Hinata looked at her.

"Well I wasn't planning on it."

"Come and eat with me."

Hinata came and sat in a chair next to Mei. Mei noticed that something was causing tension so then she got her fork and got a piece of a pancake and had it in front of Hinata. Hinata was rather surprised but she saw that Mei insisted so she took the bite. After she took the bite Mei had her hand holding Hinata's chin.

"Lady Mizukage, is something wrong?"

"No, you just have some cinnamon filling at the corner of your mouth."

Hinata blinked and Mei used her free hand to use a finger to wipe the cinnamon filling off. Then she licked the cinnamon off her finger but she saw that Hinata was just staring at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No ma'am but will you let go?"

Mei looked at her then let her chin go. Hinata of course was eating the pancakes as well. Mei smiled then she looked at Hinata who stood up to do something else.

"Hinata, what time did you wake up?"

Hinata looked at the time. The clock said that it was 9:30 am.

"I was awake since 5:30."

"What were you doing for the past four hours?"

"Oh, nothing much I wasn't sure on what to do and I did think about waking you up but I didn't know where you were so I just came in here and started making breakfast."

Mei just looked at her then stood up.

"Thank you for breakfast Hinata."

"You're welcome, Lady Mizukage."

Mei watched Hinata as she left the room then Mei frowned wondering where she was going. She went to Hinata.

"Hinata, where are you going?"

Hinata looked at her.

"Don't you have paperwork?"

Mei remembered that Hinata was new and she didn't know that it was her day off.

"No today was my day off."

Hinata turned to face her then Mei smiled.

"So what do you say, if we could get to know it each other today?"

Hinata nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

Mei and Hinata both went to walk around the village. Mei was happy to finally have someone to talk to about her life. She then stopped to see that Hinata loved the view of the Mist village but she was curious about something.

"Hinata, if you had known where I was this morning what were you going to ask me?"

Hinata smiled.

"I was just going to ask you what was your favorite food to eat but at the same time I was going to wait because knowing that you're the Mizukage, sleep has to be the thing you love most."

Mei just nodded then looked away.

'She's so cute and respectful.'

Mei looked at Hinata who was walking ahead then Mei thought she could play a small joke on Hinata and hid. Hinata looked behind her with a smile but her smile dropped when she saw that Mei wasn't behind her.

"Lady Mizukage, where are you?"

She began to search for Mei. After a while Hinata was worried.

"Maybe she went back to the tower?"

Hinata began to walk there but then she turned around and saw that Mei was coming at her. Mei tackled Hinata to the ground and held her down.

"Wow Hinata, that was hard to keep up with you the way you were moving."

She was smiling but then her smile dropped when she saw that Hinata was looking at her with sad eyes.

"Hinata, what is it?"

"Please Lady Mizukage don't do that. You really had me worried."

Mei looked at her then placed a hand on her cheek and started to rub it.

"Alright I won't, it's just that I don't get to play like I used to."

They went back to the Mizukage tower. When they got there they sat in a room that had a couple of couches. Hinata was tired but Mei couldn't blame her so then she looked at Hinata.

"Hinata, come here."

Hinata went to her and Mei signaled her to lay on her lap. At first Hinata said no but Mei insisted. Hinata fell fast asleep and Mei looked at her little puppy and smiled.

"You're so cute Hinata."

She leaned closer to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sleep well Hinata."

That night Hinata woke up and found herself in a bed but she didn't know whose it was. She felt someone hugging her then she looked to see that Mei was sleeping and Hinata froze.

"Oh no, what's going on?"

Hinata wasn't sure what to do but she had the feeling that if Mei woke up she would be angry so Hinata saw a pillow and went to get it. After reaching out to it she managed to replace herself with it. She felt a little guilty about doing that but she went to the door gently opening it but then froze when she heard Mei talking to her.

"Hinata, where are you going?"

Hinata turned to her.

"Just to my room."

Mei sat up and looked at Hinata.

"I was hoping that you would stay in here tonight."

Hinata didn't know what to do she didn't want to turn Mei down so she closed the door and went back to the bed. Mei could tell Hinata was still nervous of her so then she placed a hand on her head.

"Hinata, are you afraid of me?"

Hinata just looked at her but looked at the floor. Mei wasn't sure what that meant but she had Hinata's face in her hands and made her look at her.

"Hinata, it's okay go ahead and tell me."

"I am afraid of you because of what I heard from others. I never knew that someone could use lava or poison mist. So I was scared of coming here but when I met you I saw that you were nothing that they said you were like. You're very kind and gentle."

Mei was taken by this then she hugged Hinata.

"Please don't be afraid of me. I hate it when that happens."

Mei caressed Hinata's head but the smell of Hinata's hair was very nice. It smelled like lavender mixed with white ginger. Mei backed away and Hinata layed on her back. Hinata saw Mei smiling at her then Mei came down and kissed Hinata on the forehead. After that they were laying next to each other and went to bed.

The next day Hinata was turning papers in for Mei. Mei was walking to Hinata's room but stopped when she got inside. She came inside of Hinata's room and began to look around. She then stopped when she saw a journal on Hinata's desk. Mei went to it and opened it up.

"Hinata has a journal I wonder for how long?"

She opened up to the first page and stared in shock.

"Since she was a child."

Mei looked at the stuff that had been delivered then she left the room taking the journal with her. She went to her room and sat on her bed.

"I'll give her journal back when I'm done."

She opened the journal and started reading it.

**Dear journal,**

**Well today's the day I become a ninja I can't wait to get my headband. I wonder how I will do as a ninja in the Leaf village. Going on missions sounds like a lot of fun but it's also hard work but I'm sure I could do it.**

**Hinata, new genin.**

"I wonder what she wrote since she got here."

Mei skipped to near the end of the entries.

**Dear journal,**

**I'm going to be in the Mist village soon but I wonder what the Mizukage is like. Just hearing about what everyone is saying about her is scaring me but I wonder though, is she really like what they say she is. I don't like taking words because mostly they could be wrong and actions speak more loudly.**

Mei smiled to that then put the journal into a drawer of her desk. She looked up when she saw Ao coming with a note.

"Lady Mizukage, you have a note from Lady Hokage."

Mei had the note in her hand and looked at it.

_Lady Mizukage,_

_I have a package for Hinata that she'll need in the Mist village. So please allow her to come to Leaf village soon._

_Lady Hokage._

Mei was wondering what it could be that Hinata might need in the Mist village. She looked at Ao.

"We're going to the Leaf village which is about two days. We have to bring Hinata along so meet us at the gate of the village."

"Yes ma'am."

Mei left her office to the tea room only to see that Hinata was in there getting tea ready for her.

"Hinata."

She turned to look at Mei.

"Yes?"

"We have to leave to the Leaf village for you to pick something up."

"Yes ma'am."

They both left out of the village to head for the Leaf village.

As they were walking Ao was king of annoyed about something. He really hated going places with Mei because she was such a nightmare. In the past every assistant she had they were never heard from again and now this time Lady Mizukage has a female assistant and this person seems very shy. That's not the only problem, Mei might scare the poor child.

He was walking next to Hinata and made sure that Mei was up ahead and hoped that she couldn't hear their conversation.

"Hinata?"

She glanced at him.

"Yes?"

"Has Lady Mizukage done anything to you since you got here?"

"No, she's very nice."

"Just be weary of her."

"Why did something happen?"

"The last person who was assigned to her was never heard from again so we assumed that she did something to him."

Hinata just blacked out then Ao continued.

"I feel so much sympathy for all those who have to be around them every day."

In a heartbeat Mei punched Ao in the face causing him to pass out. Hinata stood scared in her spot then ran to check on him.

"Ao-sempai? Are you okay?"

Hinata was checking his pulse while Mei was watching.

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Well he's passed out, what do we do?"

Mei pondered frowning at Ao.

"I don't know, we can't just leave him here."

She saw Hinata drag Ao to a tree. She had him to lean back then backed away.

"Okay, we could make it look like he was doing something then something fell on his head."

Mei went to look for a stone then looked at Hinata.

"What is it?"

"I have a book in my bag."

Mei went up to Hinata and started to search for the book. While she was searching she happened to see a book then pulled it out and handed the book to Hinata. Hinata got the book opened it up and put it down on Ao. Mei just looked at Ao's passed out body then looked at Hinata.

"So what happed to him to make him pass out like that?"

"Well you left a bruise on his head."

"Maybe a stone should do it."

Hinata looked at Mei who looked at her.

"Lady Mizukage, where did the stone come from and it can't cause a bump like that."

Mei just looked at Ao.

"Maybe it could."

She threw the stone at him making Hinata jump.

"Lady Mizukage."

Mei shrugged then began to walk away.

"Hinata I'll be right back."

She left and Hinata was just looking at her confused then she looked at Ao. She soon heard Mei calling out to her.

"Hinata, move out of the way!"

Hinata frowned then looked up only to see a tree coming down at her. She jumped out of the way while Ao was smashed into the ground. Hinata was shocked then looked at Mei who was walking to her.

"I'm glad you jumped."

"Lady Mizukage, I'm not trying to go to prison."

"Don't worry you won't and besides he won't be wake up for a while so let's continue."

They both went on ahead but then along the way they were walking through a snowy place. Hinata crossed her arms because of how could she was. Mei noticed this and stopped to look at Hinata with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Hinata, are you feeling alright?"

Hinata looked at her.

"Y-yes."

Mei frowned then took her jacket off and placed it on Hinata who looked at her.

"Lady Mizukage, what about you?"

Mei smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me, you'll be joining me in a little bit."

Hinata looked at Mei as she made the sign of the rooster and a large hold was made in the ground. Mei used water to fill the hole up then she spat out some lava into the water making it boil. When she was done she looked back at Hinata who was staring in shock.

"Hinata go ahead into the water."

Hinata just looked at her then back at the water.

'_I just saw a ball of lave go in there.'_

Mei could tell that Hinata was hesitating to go in there so then she began to take of her clothes. Hinata froze looking at her.

"Lady Mizukage, what are you doing?"

Mei looked at her.

"I'm about to go in, what else?"

She was left in her under garments and her short skirt. She got into the water and closed her eyes feeling the heated water. Hinata wasn't sure what kind of jutsu that Mei could use but she was willing to at least put her feet in. Hinata felt like talking but she wasn't sure if Mei was yet she thought maybe trying to would be a good idea.

"Um Lady Mizukage?"

Mei looked at her.

"Yes?"

"When you're cold is this what you do to keep warm?"

Mei smiled closing her eyes.

"If I'm outdoors, yes."

"What about if you're hot?"

Mei looked at her then got out of the water.

"I'll be right back."

Hinata was wondering what Mei was about to do but something caught her eye. She saw that there was a frog next to the water on the other side of the water hole. Hinata smiled but her smile dropped into shock when the frog jumped into the water and burned to its death. Hinata took her feet out of the water and took her jacket off laying it next to Mei's clothes then she turned around only to be tackled into the hot water.

Hinata tried to get out of the hot water but Mei held her in place.

"Wait Hinata I'm about to show you how I keep cool when I get hot."

Hinata looked at her then Mei let her go.

"Hinata get under the water."

Then Mei placed her palm on the water making it ice up but just hard enough on the surface. Hinata holding her breath was surprised to feel how solid it was. Mei stood over her then waved to her. She crouched down to see what Hinata was doing. Hinata had a kunai in her hand to see if she could at least make a hole to breathe through. She managed to do so then Mei went to get Hinata's jacket because the water was cold. When she got back to Hinata she saw that Hinata was using the hole she made to breathe through. Mei got scared and quickly melted the ice causing Hinata to feel the heat. Hinata was trying to get out then Mei helped her out. Hinata was coughing and Mei placed her jacket on her.

"Sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to go that far."

"It's okay."

They put their clothes back on then left the boiling hot waterhole. They soon arrived to an inn. They went inside of the inn and got a room for the night. Hinata just looked at Mei wondering what was wrong with Mei. She then looked at Mei.

"Lady Mizukage, are you doing all right?"

Mei looked at her and smiled.

"I'm okay; I'll get ready for bed."

Mei went to the bathroom and Hinata heard the door being knocked on. She went to it and opened the door only to see Ao standing there covered in mud, leaves and there was water soaked into his robe. Hinata was scared looking at him.

"Ao-sempai, how did you find us?"

He wiped the water from his face.

"I fell into boiling hot water then saw a trail of burnt tracks that led here."

He looked around then at Hinata.

"Where is she?"

"Lady Mizukage is getting ready for bed."

"I'm so sorry, you'll be sharing the same bed with her tonight."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You know about her anger problems right?"

"Not really."

"Well here she comes."

They both looked to see Mei coming she was wearing a gown and smiled at Hinata.

"I see Ao has decided to join us."

Hinata just blinked then went into the room that she and Mei were going to be sleeping in. Mei looked at Ao with a charming smile that Ao found very frightening.

"Ao, did you tell her anything about me?"

"No ma'am."

She left to the room with Hinata. In the room Hinata was sitting on the bed and she seemed to be thinking about something. Mei went to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"Yes. I just had something on my mind."

"Hinata, which side of the bed do you want to sleep on?"

"can we move the bed to the wall?"

"Um sure."

They both moved the bed to the wall and Hinata climbed in. Mei sat on the bed then she remembered something.

"Hinata there's something you should know."

Hinata looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Don't wake me up."

"What do you mean?"

"If the sun isn't up don't wake me up."

Hinata just looked at her.

"I don't get it."

Mei leaned towards Hinata smiling.

"Let's just say that if you wake me up before the sun is up I can promise you that you'll be in fear of your life."

Hinata just looked at her and nodded. Mei layed down and so did Hinata.

"Good night Hinata."

"Good night, Lady Mizukage."

In the middle of the night Mei woke up from a dream. She had a small nightmare about her childhood. She looked at what was in front of her and saw that Hinata's face was inches from hers and she blinked.

_I don't get it; Hinata is able to sleep next to me without any problem. If she wakes up and sees how close we are she won't really be comfortable around me. I better turn around before she-_

Mei was wondering what was touching her then she looked to see that her hand was being held by Hinata. She blinked then looked at Hinata who started to talk in her sleep.

"Lady Mizukage, please don't go."

Mei just looked at her then she watched as Hinata brought her hand to her face. Mei was taken deeply by her then she saw Hinata shed a tear that landed on her hand.

"Hinata, even when you're sleeping you still care about me."

Mei without thinking came closer using her free hand to grab Hinata's face. She was about to kiss her but stopped.

_I can't do that to her. I'm going too fast but I can on her cheek._

Mei kissed Hinata on the forehead then backed away while letting Hinata hold her hand to her face and went back to sleep.

A couple of hours later Hinata woke up but froze when she saw that she was holding Mei's hand. She saw that Mei was still sleeping then she looked to see that it was still dark. She got kind of nervous because the way their hands were was in a firm hold so Hinata didn't want to dare try because there was a chance that Mei would end up waking up. Hinata looked at Mei's sleeping form only to see that she looked very peaceful.

'_Lady Mizukage looks so beautiful when she sleeps. I love her sleeping face.'_

Hinata blushed then leaned closer to see that Mei's hair was showing her left eye. Hinata gave a small smile then she saw that Mei was starting to move in her sleep. Hinata wasn't careful but she felt Mei hug her with her free arm around her waist. Hinata hesitated to rub Mei's head but she did anyway.

After a while the sun was just barely up. Ao had came into the room and frowned at what he saw.

"Hinata, how long have you been like that?"

"I was hugged by her by a while and she hasn't woken up yet."

Ao didn't like it because he knew that Mei wasn't a loving person more like she was very demanding. It wasn't because she was the Mizukage, but he knew her since she was a child.

"Lady Mizukage isn't who you think she is."

"Why do you say that?"

"I would have to tell you when she's not around."

Hinata just looked at him then lowered her gaze to see that Mei was still sleeping. Hinata didn't know why Ao was talking crudely about Mei but she smiled at her. Ao went closer to try and wake Mei up. Just barely touching her shoulders he was grabbed by his wrist and flung into a wall leaving his body print through it. Hinata blinked then saw that Mei wrapped her arm around her waist and buried her face into her stomach.

Mei opened her eyes.

_Wait a second; this isn't a pillow or a blanket._

Mei looked up to see Hinata looking at her.

"Good morning Lady Mizukage."

Mei looked at Hinata then smiled.

"Good morning, Hinata."

She sat up and Hinata looked away to where Ao had fallen through.

"I saw what you meant by don't wake you up because."

Mei cut her off with a finger pressing her lips. Mei came closer to her pressing foreheads with her. Mei had her eyes closed while Hinata just blushed deeply.

"Lady Mizukage?"

"I didn't that would happen last night."

"What do you mean?"

Mei looked at her and Hinata just stared at her.

"Hinata, you really care about others so much, don't you?"

"Is something wrong with me doing so?"

"Not a thing. You're the first person I've met like that."

Mei backed away then left to get ready for the day. Hinata got ready as well bt in the other bathroom. When she was done she went to check on Ao who was still passed out on the ground.

"Ao-sempai, are you alright?"

"Hinata, get away from Lady Mizukage while you can. She's a monster."

"How is she a monster, I don't see what's wrong with her?"

"She is very deadly and demanding. If she ever gets married I would feel bad for her husband and her children."

Hinata felt a tension named Blood fest and glanced behind her only to see Mei standing behind her. Hinata got scared and was stuttering to Ao.

"Um Ao-sempai y-you might want to stop there."

"Why? It's true that she's a witch who thinks she can have whoever she wants."

Hinata looked at Mei who now had the words NO MERCY on her forehead. Mei went to get something and came back with a large pale of boiling water. Hinata saw heavy smoke and steam from the pale and she dumped it all on Ao who screamed in severe pain. When she was done she looked at Hinata.

"He can meet us in the Mist village but in the mean time again it's just going to be us."

"Yes ma'am."

They both left the inn and they were walking through a forest. As they were walking Mei was wondering something to herself so then she looked at Hinata and gave a creepy smile.

"Hinata I want to know something."

"Um yes Lady Mizukage?"

"What do you think about me?"

Hinata just looked at her then began to fidget playing with her fingers.

"Well I think you're nice and playful at times."

Mei faced Hinata looking serious at her.

"Do you find me scary too?"

Hinata didn't dare to answer that but she was not able to look at Mei even though she could feel Mei looking at her.

"No, I can see that you're firm."

Mei blinked she was told that before then Hinata began to look around and spotted a dumpling stand up ahead.

"Lady Mizukage we should take a break and get some dumplings?"

Mei blinked then Hinata ran to the dumpling stand.

_What are dumplings?_

Mei went after Hinata. When they got there Mei saw Hinata looking at the dumpling menu.

"Hinata, you like these?"

"I love dumplings, what kind do you want?"

Mei looked away.

"I'm not into sweets."

"Don't you want to at least try one?"

"Which one do you think I should have?"

"I don't know because I love so many. Maybe getting the white coconut and the soy bean vanilla would be the best choices."

Mei just looked at her then the lady in charge of the store nodded then started to make the dumplings. Hinata and Mei both sat at a bench and Mei wasn't sure about this because she knew that she wasn't into sweets but she was willing to try a dumpling. When their orders came Hinata smiled at the treat and picked it up.

"Ah, such a sweet aroma."

Mei just looked at her only to see that Hinata was holding the stick of dumplings in front of her.

"Here Lady Mizukage, have the first bite."

Mei just looked at her then she took the bite closing her eyes.

"This is good. That was the soybean one right?"

"Yes ma'am. Do you want to try the coconut?"

"Um sure."

Hinata gave the second bite to Mei who liked it. Mei looked at her then smiled.

"Hinata that was good thank you."

"You're welcome."

After eating some dumplings Mei stood up and went to the stand of the place.

"May I have a to go package of the soybean vanilla and white coconut dumplings?"

"Yes you may."

Hinata came to her.

"Lady are you getting some more?"

"Yes these are good."

They both went back on their way to the Leaf village. As they were walking Mei was eating the dumplings. Hinata looked at her with a little worry.

"Lady Mizukage, you should take a break from those, you could get sick."

Mei looked at her.

"Well I'm kind of hungry but I'll be careful."

Hinata nodded and they kept on going. After a while Hinata noticed that Mei went to a tree to lean over but she wasn't sure why so she went to her.

"Lady Mizukage, are you alright?"

She got her answer from a certain sound and temperature.

Mei vomited out lava and Hinata backed away. Then she went to Mei to place a hand on her back. After a while Hinata thought she should ask.

"What made you sick like that?"

"I think it was the dumplings."


End file.
